


Eichenwalde Vacation

by LuminescenceO



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Arena, Developing Friendships, Eichenwalde (Overwatch), M/M, Morning Sex, Necklaces, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Size Difference, Transporter, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminescenceO/pseuds/LuminescenceO
Summary: The world was at peace for a time. Why not take a break in Eichenwalde?





	1. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) - Your name

The Overwatch transporter has landed in Reinhardt’s hometown of Eichenwalde, Germany.

Reinhardt hadn’t been back to Germany in quite a while, and he wanted to show you his homeland. In the last couple of months, there hadn’t been any terrorist attacks or important missions, so with things quiet at the moment, you and a few members of Overwatch decided to take a short vacation and visit Reinhardt’s hometown before going back to Overwatch HQ.

The transporter door opened, revealing an immense forest of trees before you. The transporter had landed in the Black Forest, which was on the outskirts of Eichenwalde. The air was fresh and the smell of earth filling your nostrils made you feel alive. From behind, Reinhardt wrapped his thick, muscular arms around you, placing his chin on your head.

“You know, I used to play in the Black Forest when I was young. I remember sneaking out with my friends looking for adventure,” a smile formed on his lips as he spoke. “Our parents would almost always find out, and we would be grounded,” you chuckled as you ran your hands along his arms, feeling the muscles lightly twitch at your touch.

“You must have had quite the adventures,” you tilted your head back, looking up at his roguishly handsome face, his crystal blue eye twinkling. He brought his head down and he kissed you on the forehead. His long blonde hair was loose, waving in the wind. Lost in your own world, you heard the click of a camera, and turned your head at the sound. Of course, it was Hana taking a picture of you two being all lovey-dovey.

“This is going to the Hall of Fames!” she joked, making your eye twitch in annoyance. As you slowly peeled Reinhardt's arms from your waist, you walked towards her.

“Hana... could I see your phone for a second?” you asked nicely, but the tone of your voice was certainly creepy.

“No!” she giggled as she turned to run away.

“Give it!” you yelled as you chased after her. The two of you ran zigzagging between the trees. Lena jumped in to help Hana, zipping around with the phone to make sure you didn’t get it. Lúcio joined your side, moving fast on his skates as he tried to get Hana’s phone. Jack walked out of the transporter, yawning and stretching, and stood beside Reinhardt.

“I’m glad the youngsters are enjoying themselves already,” Jack chuckled. Gabriel and Ana joined to watch the entertaining scene before them.

“Children, behave,” Ana called out, then looked at Reinhardt. “So, you reserved us a place to stay?”

“Of course. Let’s get our luggage.”

 

* * *

 

The town was protected by a high wall, and the large gate to the town slowly opened. As the buildings came into view, you and a few of the others gasped in astonishment. Today was market day, and it looked like the whole town was out. The townsfolks were talking and laughing as they bought, sold, and bartered with one another. It looked like a friendly and lively town. It had a medieval feel to it, with many of the houses made of wood, and the streets lined in cobblestone. The people kept their traditional way of life, but they also embraced the modern comforts, such as internet and vehicles. On top of a hill was the great castle, built ages ago that still stood strong to this day. Within it, lived the ruler of Germany, and Reinhardt’s master, King Balderich von Adler.

While everyone was looking around, Reinhardt looked at you, and could see from the smile on your face what you thought of his hometown. He looked up at the castle.

“Home sweet home...” Reinhardt said to himself quietly.

“Wilhelm!” Reinhardt and you looked over to see a man, as tall as Reinhardt, striding towards him. He wore his Crusader armour, and carried his helmet under his arm. Reinhardt obviously knew the man as his face lit up with joy.

“Felix, my friend! It’s been too long!” Reinhardt closed the distance to the man and gave him a man hug, as they pounded each other on the back. His Crusader friend protected the town as a guardsman. You were glad that he could see his friends like this again. You hoped that being back home would help Reinhardt ease the stress that he held inside him like bands of steel. Working as an Overwatch agent wasn’t easy. You had to travel all over the world, and fight for those who couldn’t fight for themselves. The missions were dangerous, and it could cost you your life. When you were very young, you idolized the Overwatch heroes. You wanted to grow up to be strong and fearless like them, and be able to protect the ones you loved. Your father was in the military, now retired, and he supported your choice. Though your mother worried for your safety, but in the end, she supported your dream.

At sixteen, you were accepted into Overwatch, and started your training. You learned how to use every kind of firearm, trained in hand to hand combat, and how pilot or drive military vehicles. Maybe it was just your body type, but you would never be as strong or as muscular as most of the male Overwatch agents. Mentally though, you were a powerhouse. That ability is what caught Strike Commander Jack Morrison’s attention. Your body may not be strong, but your willpower and spirit were tough. When you were nineteen, Jack had brought you into a special training program that he thought was made just for you. The program was to see if you could wield Winston’s latest and finest invention. It was two bracelets that connected to the user’s mind, enabling them to create any weapon in an instant. Most agents that were tested for this program never completed it. The mind training was tough, really tough, but you kept at it. Even when you failed time and again, your willpower was immense, and your spirit didn’t break. After months of training, you were finally able to create your first weapon.

After that, Reinhardt was assigned as your sparring partner. He was ordered to go easy on you at first, but as your skills developed, the training level increased. Reinhardt was older and an experienced fighter, after all. Plus he was a man that towered over anyone with his height. As time passed, the bond between you and Reinhardt was undeniable, with Reinhardt finally asking you out, and you soon became lovers. You were now on Overwatch’s special task team. The team members all had unique talents, and they treated one another as family.

“Felix! I want to introduce you to my lover, (Y/N),” hearing your name, you snapped back to the present. Unprepared, you felt nervous. “Hi there... Nice to meet you,” you put your hand out for a handshake.

“Ah! You must the one Wilhelm talked about in his letters to us,” Felix said as he firmly shook your hand. Wow, are all Crusaders hands this big? I wonder if that meant... You shook your head at the thought.

“I hope Wilhelm is treating you well? This big idiot can be dense at times,” Felix chuckled at his joke. Reinhardt grinned and wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you close to his side.

“Of course I do. You should see what I can do in bed with him...”

“Reinhardt!” you instantly snapped at his words as your face burned in embarrassment. The two Crusaders burst out in laughter.

Once everyone put their luggage in their rooms at the inn where they were staying, they headed out to explore the town. Ana grabbed Jack and Gabriel by the arm, and walked back to the marketplace. Lena, Hana, and Lucio went off to find something to eat. You and Reinhardt stayed together, and strolled along the main street, looking at the various shops. Walking down the street, many of the townsfolk called out a greeting to Reinhardt and Felix, and Reinhardt introduced you to some of them. Reinhardt had such charisma that you could see why he knew almost everyone. Life here seemed surreal. The people were really friendly to each other, even to strangers. Except for the occasional bar fight at night, the residents didn’t fight. It was as if this town was one big family. How could the people here be so nice? It was if the town was protected from the ugliness in the rest of the world. You could see why Reinhardt grew up to be such a noble and kind man.

Reinhardt had stopped at a bakery. Apparently, the baker, Franz, was a former Crusader, who had decided to quit and live his dream. His parents had been Crusaders, and they expected him to follow in their footsteps, which he did. But Franz wasn’t really made for fighting, even if he was built like Reinhardt, tall and powerfully strong. He was a peaceful man at heart, and his true love was to bake for the people of Eichenwalde, and make the children smile.

While the baker and Reinhardt talked, you saw a gold shop a few doors away. You walked down to look at their window display, which had all kinds of necklaces. Your eyes were drawn to a necklace in the far corner. Going inside, you leaned over the display and picked up a silver necklace. Hanging from it was a face of a silver lion wearing a crown on its head, and its sapphire eyes were crystal blue, just like Reinhardt’s.

“Do you like it?” the elderly lady came out of nowhere, making you slightly jump.

“... It’s very beautiful. Is it handmade?”

“I’m glad you like it. My husband made it. He is a swordsmith, but one day he made this. The rest of the necklaces you see are my work,” for some reason, you couldn’t take your eyes off the necklace. Too focused, you didn't notice Reinhardt enter the shop. He dropped his two big hands onto your shoulders from behind.

“Does something interest you, mein Junge?” you lifted the necklace up, so Reinhardt could see it better.

“It’s beautiful,” Reinhardt took it from your smaller hands to see it up close. He smiled as he gave it back to you. The elderly lady looked at the two of you and smiled softly.

“I just remembered that there’s another necklace that goes with that one,” she turned to another counter and searched through some necklaces. “Aha!” she picked up a gold chain and hanging from it was a gold lion with ruby red eyes. “Would you pass me the one you have, dear?” you gave her the silver necklace and watched as she brought the necklaces closer together. Just as both head looked at each other, they clicked together like magnets, as if they were kissing. You knew right then, that you wanted them badly for you and Reinhardt. No matter what the cost, you would pay it.

“Can I get them please?” you looked up at Reinhardt, begging.

“Of course, my boy,” he ruffled your hair and looked at the elderly lady. “How much will it be?”

“Please, it’s a gift from me and my husband. They have been lying around for quite some time now, and I’m sure my husband would be happy to hear that a lovely couple like you two are wearing them,” both you and Reinhardt’s eyes went wide at the offer.

“But-” Reinhardt was about to say that he could pay, but the old lady stopped him.

“Young man, unless you want to make this old woman sad for not accepting her gift?” Reinhardt faintly smiled in defeat.

“I thank you madam for your generosity.”

“Thank you so much!” you quickly added, smiling at the elderly lady.

You and Reinhardt left the gold shop and continued down the street. You with the silver lion hung around your neck, while Reinhardt wore the gold lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mein Junge – My boy


	2. King and Knight

“Man, German food we had at lunch sure filled me up. Can’t wait for dinner,” Lucio groaned as he relaxed on the sofa.

Lucio was at the inn, relaxing with Lena, Hana, and you. It was already six at night. The group had arrived in Eichenwalde early this morning, yet it was already evening. Time sure flies by fast when you are having fun. Time needs to move a bit slower when you are on a holiday.

“So, what did you and Reinhardt do today?” Lena leaned over to look at you, curiosity reflected in her eyes.

“Well, we went down the main street towards the marketplace, and Reinhardt introduced me to a lot of the townspeople he knew. And... I also got this,” you lifted the necklace up, holding the silver lion’s head in your palm. The three looked in awe at the exquisite workmanship of the necklace.

“Wow, that’s one awesome necklace. Maybe I should ask the artist who made that to make my trademark frog,” Lucio said as he leaned back, putting his hands behind his head.

“Me too! A bunny necklace would be so cute,” Hana said excitedly. The four of you chatted until Reinhardt came into the inn with the other members of the team.

“Hello, my friends. Who would like to go with me to see Eichenwalde’s castle?”

“Me!” Lena instantly flashed to the entrance of the inn.

“Are you going to see your master, Reinhardt?” you stood up with the others and walked over to him.

“Of course! I would be a bad apprentice if I didn’t see my master while I was in town,” Reinhardt wrapped one arm around your shoulders as he led the group out of the inn.

 

* * *

 

“Woah...” you said as you looked up at the castle. The group had reached the bridge that led up to the front gates. Close up, you felt a bit lightheaded from looking all the way up the towers. Not many townspeople were around the castle. Only Crusaders and those who had business at the castle.

“Impressive, isn’t it? I grew up in the village and looked up at the castle every day, hoping that one day I could fight for justice, and protect the weak,” Reinhardt felt a bit nostalgic and melancholy as he remembered his past.

“And your dream came true. You are a great knight, Sir Reinhardt,” at your words, he looked down at you with a smile.

“I am glad to be your knight, Prince (Y/N),” Reinhardt said as he bowed to you like the knights of old. You laughed at the cheesiness of his actions, but delighted as well. Everyone crossed the bridge and came up to the massive gates where two Crusaders stood strong and tall, their weapons out.

“Halt! State your business at the castle,” the Crusaders crossed their weapons, forming an ‘X’ to create a barrier. Reinhardt gave them a salute, and spoke in a strong, authoritative voice.

“Reinhardt Wilhelm, agent of Overwatch and Crusader, here to see the King,” the two Crusaders lowered their weapons in surprise.

“Sir Wilhelm?! It’s an honour! I will let the King know you are here!” one of the Crusaders said as he quickly marched away to inform King Balderich of Reinhardt’s return. Within minutes, the Crusader came running back. He was not even out of breath from running in heavy armour. “The King will see you in the Throne room. Welcome back, Sir Wilhelm,” the Crusaders moved to each side of the gate and saluted Reinhardt as the huge gate slowly opened.

 

* * *

 

The castle grounds were just like the village, medieval style. Leading up to the castle itself were wide wooden steps. The door was almost as thick and heavy as the gates that had passed through. The door must be used for ceremonies and special occasions as Reinhardt walked over and opened a smaller door located to the left. Inside, the ceilings of the main foyer soared high, and near the top were beautiful coloured stained glass windows that let in natural light. Now, as the sun was starting to set, the colours of the sunset shone through the glass. The floor was stone and the walls were lined with torches, lighting a path down the corridor.

Reinhardt led the way, passing a number of doors. One door was open and you could see it was the weapons room. There was every type of weapon from traditional broadswords and shields to modern rocket hammers, and barrier shields. Another room had heavy wooden tables and benches with the remains of a meal on one table. There were pewter plates and mugs, and a heavy pitcher. That must be where the soldiers ate. Stairs on the right let up to the upper floors, and at the end of the corridor, you could see stairs going down. You wondered if they led to the kitchens and exits to the back gardens. A few doors down were two Crusaders guarding a door. Reinhardt stopped in front of the guards and saluted.

“Reinhardt Wilhelm and his companions to see the King,” the guards stepped aside and pulled the doors opened. Reinhardt seemed to hesitate. Sensing his nervousness, you lightly touched his arm, looking at him with love in your eyes.

“Come on. Your master must be eager to see his apprentice,” Reinhardt looked at you. Then, as he turned to enter the Throne room, his face changed to that of a Crusader’s face. Full of confidence and determination.

The floor was white marble and the walls were covered in tapestries, and paintings of scenes of wars. To the left was a huge fireplace big enough to cook a whole cow. A rich red carpet ran from the door, then it curved to the right and ran straight across the room, and up four steps that led up to the throne. It was like in a fantasy world where dragons and knights existed. It made you excited to see others parts of the castle.

Your eyes were drawn over to the throne, and there sat King Balderich. His face prideful and arrogant. Two Crusaders stood at attention on either side of the King, and the two guards who had opened the door were now inside guarding the exit. King Balderich had silver white hair and a beard and mustache. He looked every inch a warrior with battle scars on his arms. You couldn’t see, but you bet he had reminders of the wars he fought in on his body as well. You imagined that this is what Reinhardt would look like when he got older. Balderich looked right at Reinhardt as he stood up, his face beaming in joy as he laid eyes on his apprentice.

“Reinhardt!” Balderich’s voice boomed as he strode down the steps, his red cape flowing. His large chest puffed out with pride.

“I have returned, my King,” Reinhardt went down on one knee and bowed his head, which made the rest of the group bow their heads to show their respect. Balderich came to Reinhardt and placed his hand on Reinhardt’s shoulders.

“No need to be so formal, Reinhardt. Let me see your face,” as Balderich spoke, Reinhardt obeyed. The King had a big grin on his face. “Welcome home, my dearest apprentice,” Reinhardt slowly stood up and said to Bladerich with a smile.

“It is good to be home, master.”

 

* * *

 

The group sat around a huge table in the Great Hall, which was across from the Throne Room. The table was long enough to fit twenty people. Over the table hung silver chandeliers lit with candles that gave the Hall a warm, welcoming feeling. Balderich had invited everyone to stay for dinner. His cooks had prepared delicious, traditional German dishes, which made Lucio even more eager to eat. Servants bustled around refilling cups, bringing in more dishes, and waiting for requests from the guests.

Balderich sat in the middle of the long table in a chair big enough to support his 7’4 frame, and there was one for Reinhardt too. Reinhardt sat in a place of honor to the right of the King, and you sat next to Reinhardt. The King loved to laugh and made sure that he participated in all the conversations flowing around the table. You sat there quietly, listening and smiling when someone laughed. You thought that everyday should be like this. No dangerous missions, no stress, no pain, just a simple and happy life. Though you wouldn’t want to give up fighting... for fun. That’s what kept you going. You wondered how strong King Balderich was. Since he was Reinhardt’s master, he had to have been a very strong warrior. As the king, he must be busy running a country, meeting with other important people from across the globe. He had to deal with politics, and didn’t have much personal time.

“It is an honor to finally meet you in person, (Y/N). I heard many great things about you from Reinhardt,” Balderich’s strong booming voice dragged you back to reality. You looked over at the King, his face beaming with happiness. The King enjoyed catching up with his apprentice, and getting to know the people in Reinhart’s life.

“King Balderich, the honor is mine,” you timidly bowed your head. You felt really nervous talking to the King, feeling undeserving to meet such a great man and leader.

“Please, no need to be formal when we are at this table,” you simply nodded your head in acknowledgement.

 

* * *

 

As the night went on, you slowly opened up to Reinhardt’s master, feeling more relaxed around him. Was it because of the alcohol you had drunk? You didn’t really like the taste of alcohol. While the others went for the traditional ale, Balderich had offered you a special drink made from apples. It seemed to have loosened you up, freeing you from any worries you had.

“So, when Reinhardt came back from his solo mission and found out that I had been sick in bed for a week, he came storming into my room.”

“I was frantic, mein Junge! No one had notified me that you were sick until I returned...” Reinhardt rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

“And after that, you wouldn’t leave but stayed and nursed me, saying that you were my knight in shining armour... You didn’t have to stay the whole time, but I was happy you did,” you placed a hand on his, smiling up at him. Reinhardt looked at you with a big goofy smile that always got you. Balderich looked at the two of you.

“Aww, that’s adorable! I feel you, big guy,” Lena said. “If Emily had been sick without me knowing, I would have been furious!” after a while, you started to feel sleepy and looked at the big clock on the wall. It was already 10:00pm. You yawned and rubbed your eyes.

“Come. Let’s get you back to the inn,” Reinhardt placed an arm around your shoulder. You shook your head, as you slowly stood up.

“No, you stay here. I can get back on my own, don’t worry,” you looked at the King and bowed. “Thank you for the wonderful dinner, King – I mean, Balderich. It was nice meeting you in person.”

“The pleasure is mine,” he smiled, nodding his head at you.

 

* * *

 

The streets of Eichenwalde were quiet at night. Completely different with the shops closed and most of the citizens at home. Of course, the bars were open, and you passed a few people here and there on their way home. A couple were a bit drunk as they weaved their way down the street. Luckily no cars were allowed in the village. Crusaders were up on the walkways of the wall surrounding the village, and down on the streets to keep an eye out for any trouble. You loved this place a lot as it was a mixture of both fantasy and modern. Some people preferred the convenience of new, modern cities. And some liked the old, traditional towns. But you liked a blend of both.

The night was warm and you decided to stop and rest on a bench, and looked up at the sky. It was a clear night and the bright stars covered the sky like a blanket of diamonds. It was so beautiful. If only the rest of the world could be like this with no wars and sadness. You truly believed that with Overwatch, you can make it so. Not only for Reinhardt and the rest of the world, but for yourself. You know that the evil of wars will never truly be gone, but at least you can minimize the damage for as long as you can.

You leaned back as you continued to stare up at the sky in deep thought. Sometimes you found yourself there when you thought about scary and serious things. You closed your eyes, and breathed in deeply. You felt so relaxed that you could just sleep here...

“(Y/N)?” your eyes popped open, and you looked up to see a Crusader standing in front of you. It was Felix in his Crusader’s armour with his helmet tucked under his arm.

“Felix...! What a nice surprise. I’m guessing you’re on night duty?” Felix nodded.

“May I join you?” he asked formally. Maybe he thought he needed to treat you nicely because of Reinhardt.

“Sure, and you don’t have to be so formal,” you said to him with a smile.

“Sorry, it’s become a habit as I often deal with people of higher rank,” Felix held his helmet between his hands and looked at it, then asked. “If you don’t mind me asking, how did you meet Wilhelm?” you leaned forward, resting your chin on your hands as you thought back to when you first met Reinhardt. It was at a training session.

 

* * *

 

_“(Y/N), meet Reinhardt Wilhelm. He will be your trainer and will help you develop your new skill,” Jack said. Jack was up on the observation deck, looking down on the training ground, where you stood. A huge man stood a few feet away from you. He had long blond hair that was tied back, and crystal blue eyes. Slung over his shoulder was a Rocket Hammer._

_“Nice to meet you, my friend! I will ensure that you will quickly get used to your newfound ability,” Reinhardt said with a smile. You felt so small compared to him._

_“H – Hello, Sir Wilhelm. It’s an honour to be able to work with a Crusader like you,” you stood up straight and spoke in a clear voice, yet you felt nervous about the training._

_“No need to be formal, young man. Just be yourself,” you relaxed a bit at those words. Reinhardt gripped his Hammer with both hands. “Let’s get started!”_

 

* * *

 

_Sweat dripped down your face. Creating a weapon itself was hard enough, but having to fight as well. Reinhardt was going easy on you. This must be child’s play to him. He wasn’t sweating and did not even seem tired at all. You were just a novice, still a lot to learn._

_“Commander, I think it’s time for a break. (Y/N) looks like he could use one,” Reinhardt said to Jack. Jack had been watching your training from the observation deck._

_“Continue,” Jack knew you, he knew you wouldn’t want to stop until you got it right. Your soul was unbreakable, indomitable. Reinhardt frowned because he didn’t know what you were capable of. Right now, he just saw you as another trainee that had joined Overwatch._

_When he turned back to look at you, you were running right at him, and he immediately took up a defensive stance. With a grunt, you swung your sword down at him. Reinhardt only needed to push back lightly. Your arms and legs were shaking with exhaustion. He was worried that your bones might break._

_“You don’t need to push yourself so hard. We can tell the Commander you need a break...” Reinhardt said worriedly. You just stared at him with a determined look on your face._

_“... When did I say that I needed a break?”_

 

* * *

 

“Wow. You must be one tough warrior,” you rubbed your arm at Felix’s compliment.

“Not really. I’m still not at 100% with my abilities. That’s why Reinhardt is still training me,” Felix nodded his head in acknowledgement.

“You know, I joined the Crusaders because of Wilhelm. He inspired me. He fought in many battles, and saved many lives. Even when his life was full of hardship, he has always been positive, and never lets that toothy smile of his fade,” Felix looked up at the sky, where the stars shined so brightly. “I can see how he was drawn to you. He saw something in you. Your will... your soul, maybe? I can sense an aura around you,” it felt a bit awkward to be thought of as anything other than simply you. You shook your head.

“I’m just me, no one special,” you slowly stood up. “It was nice talking to you, Felix, but I have to go. I’m feeling very sleepy... See you around,” Felix stood up, slightly towering over you. “It was nice talking to you as well, (Y/N). Good night,” the two of you shook hands. Felix went back on patrol and you headed back to the inn.

“... I love this place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mein Junge – My boy


	3. Morning Surprise

It was morning in Eichenwalde.

You and Reinhardt were still sleeping, as rays of the sun started to peek through the curtains in your room at the Inn. On the king-sized bed you shared, Reinhardt was laying on his side, and you were curled up with your back against his chest. He had one arm under your pillow and the other draped over your stomach. He wore only sweatpants, while you had on a white undershirt and pajama shorts. Reinhardt slowly opened his eyes and looked down at you, fast asleep with your mouth slightly open. He smiled and pulled you a little tighter against him, and kissed your temple. He didn’t know if moving you closer was a good idea, as you started to mumble and squirm in your sleep. What were you dreaming? You were grinding your backside against Reinhardt’s groin, making Reinhardt give a quiet groan. He was already half erect from morning wood.

“... (Y/N),” Reinhardt groaned, his face slightly flushed, but you kept on rubbing against him, causing Reinhardt’s bulge to grow and swell. “Mein Junge, wake up,” he shook you this time, and you finally stopped squirming. But now he was fully erect and tenting his sweatpants. You yawned and stretched like a cat, only to curl back up into a ball.

“... What time is it?” you mumbled without turning around or opening your eyes. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:00am.

“It’s nine...” his voice sounding hot and flustered. You mumbled an ‘Okay’ and fell back asleep. Oh no, Reinhardt was not going to let you toy with him and leave him panting, even if you were sleeping. Reinhardt lightly thrusted his hip forward against your butt, rubbing and grinding his erection to get your attention. You gave a small groan and slowly opened your eyes to look back.

“Reinhardt...?”

“Boy... you can’t just tease me and leave me like this... You need to take responsibility for your actions,” you tilted your head in confusion, half-awake, your eyes partly closed. Then you felt his hard erection when Reinhardt lightly thrusted against you again.

“Woah... did I do that? I remember having a bad dream, but I didn’t mean to-” Reinhardt grabbed your head and kissed you hungrily, cutting off what you were going to say. You whimpered into his mouth as he continued to grind his steel rod against you.

“No excuses, boy...” Reinhardt reached under your shirt with one hand, while his other went down into your shorts. He rubbed your chest, brushing against your nipples, while the other hand rubbed your thigh, moving up between your legs. “And it’s been awhile since we took pleasure from each other...”

“You could have just said you wanted it...” you mumbled as you turned your head away, your face turning red. Reinhardt grinned and took that as a sign to continue. He kissed and licked your neck, nuzzling his beard against your sensitive skin, making you shiver. You reached your hand back and palmed his hard cock through his sweatpants. It throbbed and twitched at your touch, making your stomach flutter nervously. Even though you had sex with Reinhardt many times, you still felt a bit shy at the beginning, until you got fully into the mood. Your shorts were suddenly pulled down to your knees, revealing your painfully hard erection.

“Oh, mein Junge... you’re so eager,” Reinhardt whispered in your ear as he gripped your cock in his much larger hand. You gritted your teeth and quietly cursed. You pushed down his sweatpants, just enough to pull out his cock, making Reinhardt groan loudly. You pumped each other in unison, groaning and sighing. After a few minutes of having his cock stroked, Reinhardt couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled your shorts off and slid his cock between your thighs, rubbing the underside of your balls. You sighed at the contact and looked back at Reinhardt with lust in your eyes.

“Don’t stop...”

“You don’t need to tell me twice,” with that, Reinhardt started thrusting his hips. You wrapped two hands around both cocks, bringing them together, stroking and rubbing them as Reinhardt pumped his hips in and out. Reinhardt used one hand to pinch your nipples, bringing your head to the side to kiss you hungrily. You whimpered at his dominance over you. Reinhardt was right, it had been too long. A small kiss on the lips here and there, but that was all you two had done lately. You both had been so busy, being sent on different missions followed by reports that it was sometimes hard to get a free minute to spend private time with each other. At night, the team often got together to exchange stories about the missions. Jack would sometimes pair you up with Reinhardt for a mission, but not often enough. “With the slow pace you’re going, I won’t be able to attain my release... Let me show you how it’s done,” Reinhardt placed his huge hand over yours and gripped both cocks hard. You choked out a moan at the jolting pleasure running up your spine, “Scheiße...” Reinhardt plunged his hips back and forth faster, stroking both cocks at the same speed. The pleasure was so intense that you couldn’t even think. You felt close to the edge.

“W – Wait...! Reinhardt, I – I...!” you placed your hand on his hip and tried to look at him, but then he bit your neck and growled, sounding like a dog that didn’t want anyone touching his bone. A sudden burst of pleasure surged through you, as you spilled yourself all over the sheets. You went limp, leaning back against Reinhardt, but he was still going.

“(Y/N), look at me...” at his command, you moved your head back to look at him. His eyes shined with love, his face flushed and his mouth slightly open as he panted. He looked really amazing that you couldn’t resist to lean back for a passionate kiss. Reinhardt returned the kiss, groaning as he held your head gently with one hand as he finally releasing himself, all his tension spilling out from him. You and Reihardt laid in bed, too relaxed to get up yet, and enjoying the morning sounds of birds chirping and the sounds of the townsfolk going about their business outside. “... There’s something I need to tell you,” Reinhardt said.

“Mhm?” you hummed in reply.

“After everyone had left last night, I stayed back and talked with my master. We talked for hours, and by the time I noticed, it was two in the morning,” you turned over to face him, as he continued. “Then, we talked about you. How we met, and your training and your abilities. Well... he wanted me to ask you something. More like a request,” Reinhardt paused. It made you tense with worry, but also curious as to what it could be. When the King of Germany himself has a request, it wasn’t an opportunity you could pass up, or even refuse.

“What is it? A mission?”

“No, nothing like that. He requested a duel with you,” it took a second for your brain to process what Reinhardt had just said. Then, your mouth dropped open. Reinhardt smiled at your reaction and kissed your forehead before getting out of bed.

“A duel? With me? Why me?” you got out of bed, your legs a bit shaky from the pleasurable high. As Reinhardt walked into the bathroom, you heard him opening a cupboard.

“After I explained about your special abilities, he is interested in seeing how you fight, and he wants to test you. I think he wants to see if you are worthy of me... something along those lines,” the last bit of what Reinhardt said ignited a fire in your heart. Balderich thought you might not be worthy of Reinhardt? You were definitely up to the challenge, to show the King of how you are strong. Walking into the bathroom, Reinhardt stepped into the shower. He had already placed two towels on the warming rack for you and him. “But before you go do any of that, let’s get cleaned up.”

The bathroom was, honestly, as big as your kitchen back home. The shower was the biggest part of the room with a skylight overhead where you could see birds flying by. The showerhead was one of those large rainfall type, and in the corner was a stool. At the other end of the room was a small, but deep bathtub for one person. But you bet that if you sat between Reinhardt’s legs, curled up, you could both fit. As you entered the shower, you checked out how glorious Reinhardt looked wet. His hair was slicked back off his face and you watched as the water flowed down, following the peaks and valleys on his muscular chest, and down his powerful legs. You stepped under the warmth of the shower, while Reinhardt brought the stool closer for you to sit down. Then, he grabbed the shampoo, body soap, and sponge. Standing behind you, he poured the shampoo into his hands and washed your hair. It felt wonderful as his big hands slowly massaged your scalp. His hands were strong, but he applied the perfect pressure. You melted at the feeling, letting out a relaxed sigh as he rinsed your hair.

“Now for your body...” you gave a slight jump when you felt soapy hands run up your sides and under your arms, making you ticklish. He washed your shoulders and back with care, as if you were precious. Just thinking that made you blush, yet happy that he treasured you. “Turn around,” Reinhardt said. You heard the light smile in his voice though you couldn’t see his face. You felt shy facing him while you were both naked, like it was your first time all over again. Without hesitation, Reinhardt massaged soap along your neck, down your chest, rubbing his calloused palms against your nipples making your heartbeat faster. As he crouched down, he continued washing the lower half of your body. “You know, your thighs are really soft. So silky... and smooth,” Reinhardt said in a deep, husky voice.

“Oh, please,” you lightly snorted out your nose.

“No, it’s true,” he replied a few moments later, as he continued to wash your legs. “Now, would you wash my body?” he asked as he stood up. You stood up, and pushed Reinhardt lightly down on the stool. Even with him sitting, he was a tall man. With his hair long, it took quite a bit of time to wash his hair as you massaged his scalp and neck. He groaned, leaning his whole body against you for more contact. You loved the feel of his hard body touching you, his skin was soft and warm.

“I’m glad that you like the massage, but you know you’re too heavy to lean on me for too long,” you warned as you tried to push him forward. It was like trying to move a huge boulder. Instead of moving, Reinhardt tipped his head back and looked at you with his beautiful crystal blue eyes.

“Give me a kiss, and I’ll behave,” Reinhardt said with a grin. You rinsed the soap from your hands before answering.

“Alright, but keep your eyes closed. You don’t want any soap getting into those lovely eyes,” you said as you gently placed a hand over them. You leaned in, kissing his lips which were soft. Reinhardt hummed, happy that you were kissing him as it was usually he who did the kissing. With his eyes covered, he focused on how it felt to be kissed, and he liked giving up control to you. You leaned away and washed the soap from Reinhardt’s hair. With no more distractions, you washed his body and rinsed away the soap. “There you go. All clean.”

Whenever you saw Reinhardt’s strong back, you wanted to hug him from behind. Those broad shoulders made him seem invincible... but at times, you felt sad for him. Reinhardt carried so many burdens and responsibilities. Many people looked to him with hope that he could fix what was wrong in the world. That’s why you wanted to be by his side, to be there when he needed someone to support him, even if he didn’t think he needed it. As Reinhardt stood up, you wrapped your hands around his waist, holding him tight to you as you rested your cheek on his back.

“What’s wrong, my boy?” Reinhardt looked over his shoulder with a soft smile and rubbed your arms around his waist.

“... I just wanted to hug you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mein Junge – My boy  
> Scheiße – Shit, crap, damn


	4. The King's Test

It was a bright morning in Eichenwalde. A perfect morning for a match between warriors.

You and your team were back again at the castle gates, waiting to see the King. At breakfast, you had told everyone about the King of Germany requesting a match, you against the King. At first, everyone was surprised, but it quickly turned to cheering you on. Ana was lecturing you about how to deal with enemies from afar, while Gabriel just said to go straight into their faces and knock them cold. All kinds of advice were given until the team entered the throne room, where everyone went silent as they got down on one knee before the King. Like yesterday, King Balderich was sitting proudly on his throne. But today, he wore his Crusaders armour. His armour was quite different from the rest of the Crusaders. While the Crusaders armour was usually silver, the King’s had gold and taupe with swirls of blue. Beside the throne rested two Rocket Hammers, just like the ones Reinhardt used. Did he wield two Rocket Hammers at the same time? If so, his strength must be beyond imagination. Being able to swing two of those hammers at once without faltering... That was a sight that you were going to see soon enough.

“Ah! My honourable guests and friends,” Balderich stood, his armour making clanging noises. “By your presence today, am I to correctly assume that Reinhardt told you of my request, (Y/N)?”

“Yes. I accept your challenge... It would be impolite and possibly dangerous not to accept a request from the King of Germany himself,” you raised your head timidly, trying to hold yourself together as you looked him in the eye. You could see a faint grin as the King’s lips twitched. He was excited and ready to get this show on the road.

“Well said! Meet me behind the castle when you are ready. Reinhardt, show him where to go. The rest of you, follow me,” King Balderich lifted both Rock Hammers onto his shoulders, and slowly walked down the steps. Everyone quickly moved to the side, bowing as he passed and then followed after him. You stood there staring at the King’s back. He was tall as a giant, broad and strong, like the fortress itself. Unyielding and indomitable... yet you also thought that the King seemed sad like Reinhardt was at times. The fate of one who others look to for hope and rely on for protection. Like Reinhardt, the King can never back down, can never show weakness. For if he did, then his people would lose hope and be in despair. How can they carry such a burden? The thought made you slightly frown, and you whispered to yourself.

“Why...?”

 

* * *

 

“...Are you sure you want to do this? My master is not really good at holding back, so he should not be looked upon lightly,” Reinhardt spoke to you in a worrisome tone. You were checking that your bracelets were functioning, summoning various weapons over and over again while listening to Reinhardt. The two of you were now in some kind of hall. On the walls were racks of weapons and armour, and benches but no tables. Reinhardt was sitting on a bench, watching you go through your warm up routine. The hall looked like in the movies where warriors waited their turn to enter the colosseum. Did that mean beyond the gate you were facing, there was an arena of sorts? The question will be answered, once you go through the gate.

“I know, Reinhardt. If he can use two Rocket Hammers at once, I can’t let my guard down or take him lightly. I mean, he _is_ your master after all. But all the training we did was tough too, remember? And I got through it, and I believe I can get through this one too,” unsummoning a weapon, you looked up at Reinhardt with a smile, trying to get that worry off his face. You stood in front of Reinhardt, meeting hi eyes. “I’ll give it my all. I’ll make you proud, my Lion Knight,” leaning in, you cupped his face in your hands, and kissed him ever so gently. Reinhardt returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around you and drawing you against him. His embrace seemed stronger and tighter than usual. Why was he worried so much? Was it because you hugged him this morning for no reason? Was he trying to reassure himself- or you? So many questions, but no answers. One thing you did know was that he would be watching you, and cheering you on.

“I know you’ll give it your all... It’s time. Give my master a good strong hit for me, mein Junge.”

 

* * *

 

You were now alone, looking down at your feet in nervousness as the gate slowly rose. This was a test, to show the King what you can do and in a way, proving your strength to the people of Germany.

“Come on, bring it together, (Y/N). You can do it. Show them who you are and make Reinhardt proud...!” you slowly raised your head, just in time with the gate rising over your head. The sunshine was so bright that you flinched for a second. When your eyes adjusted to the light, you were in awe at the sight. It was an arena. It wasn’t that big, but not too small either. You could hear cheering and whistling from the crowd... Was the whole town here? How did they know? It must have been the King’s doing. You entered the arena slowly, but with much confidence you could muster, looking straight ahead towards the centre of the arena. Behind you was the towering castle of Eichenwalde. The arena was hidden behind the castle, such that you wouldn’t know it was there. Reaching the centre, you looked around seeing some familiar faces from town. Then, you saw your team and Felix sitting in the centre of the seating area. They were special guests, so they had the best view, and near them was the only golden seat in the arena. That must be where the King sat when he wasn’t fighting, like today. You saw Lena, Hana, and Lucio waving madly at you with big smiles on their faces. The two girls were jumping up and down. Ana smiled softly and tapped a finger near her eye, reminding you not to lose sight of your opponent at all times. Jack smiled and nodded, while Gabriel smirked and pumped his fist in the air, telling you to go at it. Felix was wearing casual clothes, as it was his day off. He let out a loud cheer, and then put his fingers in his mouth for a piercing whistle. Lastly, Reinhardt only looked at you, his eyes deep with worry. Seeing this, you touched your necklace, and gently held up the silver lion’s head with a smile. In an instant, Reinhardt’s face relaxed and he smiled back, holding his gold lion’s head between his fingers.

All the cheering from your friends and the townspeople, gave you courage. Turning your head, you saw the King slowly walking towards you from the opposite direction. He held the two Rocket Hammers in one hand over his right shoulder, and his helmet under his left arm. The look on his face was determined and serious. He will watch your every move, measure the weight of every attack, and see if you are worthy of a warrior... Worthy to be with Reinhardt or not. Just thinking that you might not be worthy, wasn’t an option. You will show the King what you are made of, how Reinhardt’s training has molded you into a warrior he can be proud of. When the King was close to you, he stopped. He looked down as he loomed over you, a wall that you will gladly jump over.

“Are you surprised to see we have such an arena?” Balderich smiled. Noticing how tense your face was, he tried to lighten things up. “This arena was built many years ago. Warriors over the ages have fought here, trained here. I use it as my Crusaders training ground... But today is special. Just for you and me.”

“This arena is amazing. It’s an honour to fight on the grounds where many brave warriors have stood. To this honour, I will give it my all, and no holding back,” Balderich let out a booming laugh, grinning in excitement at your words.

“I’m guessing Reinhardt told you I’m not good at holding back? I wasn’t planning on holding back either,” Balderich put on his helmet, and as it clicked on, the eyes on the helmet glowed blue. Seeing this, you turned on your Shield that was built in your bracelets, making blue particles appear for second to envelope your body. Switching the Rocket Hammers to his left hand, the King brought his right hand forward. “There is a salute that Reinhardt and I do before battle.” Reinhardt had told you about it this salute. They would grab each other’s forearms before battle, wishing each other victory and glory. A salute that Balderich only did with Reinhardt, but now he would do it with you... You truly felt honoured. Bringing your hand forward, you and Balderich gripped each other’s forearm strongly.

“May the Kings of Germany watch over our battle, my friend.”

**Sawano Hiroyuki – Warcry**

As the two of you moved back a few meters, you summoned a sword, and looked at Balderich. The two of you looked at each other for a few moment, but then, you made the first move. You ran at him with your sword arm up, ready to strike. Balderich swung one of his hammers, shooting out a shockwave of fire. It was the same move Reinhardt did with his hammer to strike down an enemy from afar. You quickly sidestepped, the Fire Strike barely missing you. It was faster than Reinhardt’s, making your blood go cold from the thought of almost being hit by the hot flames. You were now in striking range. Gripping your sword in both hands, you slashed sideways. The move you did was easy to read, as Balderich casually brought a Rocket Hammer up, blocking your sword with the grip of the hammer. He then quickly swung his other hammer down. With a gasp, you quickly kicked off Balderich’s hammer grip, and back flipped to avoid the other hammer coming down. You raised your head when your body was arched midair. There on the ground was a deep hole in the shape of a hammer, and cracks in the earth radiating outwards. Balderich looked up at you, and even with his helmet on, you could just see that grin on his face. Right when you landed, you summoned a bow and arrows, and quickly fired. The arrows struck many places on Balderich’s body, but they simply ricocheted harmlessly off his armour.

“This armour won’t break that easily! It’s best that you fight a little closer...” Balderich taunted. There had to be a way to break through his defences. Balderich stood there, waiting for you to make your next move. It was pointless to attack from afar, as it would quickly drain your stamina. Breathing deeply in and then out, you summoned two daggers, holding them backwards. You slowly ran at Balderich, the speed increasing the closer you got to him. Once you were in range, you threw both daggers. Balderich raised a Rocket Hammer to block the blades... but that wasn’t what you were after, they were merely a diversion. You dropped to the ground and slid between Balderich’s legs, only to quickly jump up and summon a hammer of your own. It was too late for Balderich to react, as you swung the hammer down, hitting him hard on the back. He took a step forward at the impact, making a small grunting noise. This was your chance. You readied to swing the hammer down once more, only to feel an intense power from Balderich. The next second was too fast for you to register, as he gripped your entire face in his armoured hand. He had dropped one of his hammers, spun around, and went straight for your face. A move Gabriel would love, for sure. You let out a shocked muffled noise as you let go of your hammer in panic. Gripping Balderich’s wrist, you thrashed and tried to break free, to no avail. “Boy, never assume the enemy is vulnerable when you got them once... Always stay on guard.”

With those words, he threw you. You saw the sky as you flew through the air, frozen in shock. With a thud, your body hit the ground, and you let out a pained cough. A few voices could be heard within the crowd, calling out your name in worry. You felt shaky, but you pushed yourself up on one knee. This isn’t your limit, you knew that, but why did you feel so shaken? Bringing your head up, you looked at Balderich. He had picked up his hammer and just stood there, waiting. Something about him made your legs feel like collapsing. There was an aura radiating from him. Was it determination? Willpower? Or was it because you were losing? ...No, it was the strength of his heart that made you tremble. You and other warriors had strong hearts that were needed to protect the ones you love, but that was not the same as Balderich’s, or Reinhardt’s. Their hearts were far stronger and more powerful. You could understood why Reinhardt’s and Balderich’s backs looked so strong, yet sad. The burden they carried was not something anyone could easily handle. The aura that Balderich gave off right now made you tremble. Was this the true test? To see how strong you were at heart, for you to be able to face Balderich, and to be able to share the burden Reinhardt carried?

Your answer was clear.

Summoning two swords, one in each hand, you stood up, and looked through Balderich’s helmet to meet his eyes. You took a deep breath, and slowly let it out. The crowd was quiet, waiting to see what would happen next. It was so quiet that you could hear someone swallow, the air in the arena was so tense. Hunching slightly, you kicked off, running as fast you could straight at Balderich. Your blood pumped fast, giving you the rush of adrenaline needed to fight without faltering. Closing in, you brought one sword up, ready to bring it down on him. Balderich sighed, easily reading what you were about to do. Until you flipped the sword around, holding it backwards, and slashed from below. The sound of the sword scraping hard against the armour rang out. You remembered Balderich’s words about not letting your guard down once you’ve attacked an enemy, so you swung your other sword at him to see if he would counter it. Just as you expected, he let go of one his hammers in order to grab your arm. You let go of the sword, and summoned a shield to bash his hand away. Balderich was taken by surprise when you outplayed him. He couldn’t stop grinning in excitement. Knowing that you were quick to heed his words of advice as you kept coming at him without fear, made it all the better.

“Ha! You’re getting better, (Y/N)!” Balderich said, half mocking, half praising. He let you get two hits in, before deciding it was time to push back. Letting out a strong grunt, Balderich swung one hammer at your side. You quickly reacted by doing a half spin, blocking the hammer with your shield. The force was so incredible that your feet scrapped audibly across the ground. The crowd was going wild watching the battle. Three of the younger members in your team were cheering at the top of their lungs, wanting their friend to win. While the other three older members watched closely, evaluating your fighting, like in a test. Reinhardt however, was very quiet. He was leaning forward in his seat, his hands folded in front of him, as he was watched the duel closely. He had so many mixed feelings, but as he remembered you holding your silver Lion’s head as you looked at him, eased him. You had told him, in many ways that it was going to be okay. Even still, he couldn’t stop worrying about you getting hurt or doing something reckless. No, he needed to stop worrying. Because if he didn’t, it would mean that he didn’t believe in you enough, in your fighting ability, and that wasn’t true. Reinhardt suddenly stood up and let out a loud, booming cheer, and called out your name. Even with all the shouting, whistling, and cheering, you heard him. You turned to look at Reinhardt for a second. Being the tallest warrior alongside Balderich, it was easy to pick him out in the crowd, and he had a big grin on his face. It made you smile knowing he was no longer worried.

You turned back just as Balderich swung both his Rocket Hammers at you. One was coming from the side, while the other was coming down from an angle. Just in time, you managed to summon another shield while letting go of your sword, and blocked both strikes. It was now a fight to see who could push the hardest, or the longest. Balderich was pushing his weapons harder at you, trying to see how long it would take before your defence broke. You were stuck, until you could figure out how to break the standoff... Then, a thought popped in your head. So far, you have only been able to summon two weapons at a time, but now was the time to see if you could push yourself beyond that. Holding Balderich at bay, you closed your eyes and focused, picturing the hammer you used before, while maintaining the two shields you held. A sharp pain surged out from your brain down your body, making you grit your teeth and lower your head. Balderich raised an eyebrow, thinking you were reaching your limit.

“You look like you are almost done. Will you surrender?” the force of him pushing down on you increased, and pushed you back more. You let out a small chuckle before slowly raising your head, and looked up at him with a smirk, one that was filled with confidence.

“...Never,” with those words, Balderich felt something hit him hard on his back, loosening the pressure from his hammers. You had successfully summoned a third weapon, a hammer in midair that hit Balderich as it dropped. Without pausing, you pushed outwards, causing Balderich’s arms to open. Letting out a fearsome roar, you bashed him on the head with one of your shields. Balderich wobbled back, and fell on one knee. Panting, you unsummoned your weapons, only to summon a sword, and pointed it at Balderich’s throat. He gave out a hearty laugh that boomed loud and proud.

“Well done, my friend! You have made me fall... You are the victor,” Balderich said the words to honour you. A smile of delight formed on your lips. Balderich hadn’t had this much fun in quite a while. Dealing with the world problems and politics had kept him in the castle too much. Nowadays, he never had time to move his body and feel the rush of adrenaline. The thrill of battle had awakened the part of him that had been dormant.

“There is nothing greater than to hear such words from you, my King. But I think...” you mumbled as you dropped your sword, disappearing into the light. “I lost...” you said as you fell on your back, looking up at the clear, blue sky. Now that the battle was over, your adrenaline level nosedived, and your strength disappeared as if it had never existed.

The last thing you saw before your eyes closed was Reinhardt’s smile, proud face looking down at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mein Junge - My boy


End file.
